


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by pizzazombienac



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Dan Vs.
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, F/M, Gore, Horror, Other, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Survival Horror, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: Chris and Elise moved away from their suburban home in California, leaving Dan stranded all alone. After finally being evicted and picking up a nicotine and alcohol habit, he decides to jump from shitty motel to shitty motel in an attempt to follow Chris as well as have some fun with revenge plots. Little does he know his most recent revenge plot lands him in something more horrific than he could imagine.
Relationships: Strade (BTD/TNR)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Strudelman Towyard

_ Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message system… Chris… is not available. At the tone please record your message _

“You know, the least you could do is pick up your goddamn phone you piece of shit!” He took a drag of his cigarette as he squeezed the arm of the teddy bear he was holding. 

He exhaled and let out a laugh. “Well, I got evicted for real this time. I’ve been on the road, from motel to fucking motel. You just had to move didn’t you. ‘Elise got a promotion and had to relocate’. You didn’t even think to ask me how I felt about it!”

He put his cigarette out on the dingy kitchen counter before snatching up a bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a big swig. “I started smoking and drinking because of you. This is all your fault. I can’t afford an apartment in that fancy schmancy shithole you relocated to. You’re pathetic. You abandoned your best friend for a girl. Oh, I’m sorry, your wife… like that means anything.”

He bit his lip trying to choke back the sob rising in his throat. With tears running down his cheek, he swallowed hard. He won’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him cry.

“Well, I guess while I’m on the road, I was going to hit my list. I’ve got a big revenge coming up. I would have liked having your help, but you abandoned me. I had to recruit the help of someone online… she seems cool enough. Said she knows the area well. I’ve been talking with her for months and she’s going to help me take down the tow yard that towed my car earlier this week. I’ve been stuck here because of that stupid place impounding my car. Fuck them. I’ll show them! I’ll show them without you!” 

He slammed his alcohol on the counter and chucked his teddy bear on the bed, which had some questionable stains on it most likely from past guests. A fluffy gray cat jumped up onto the counter and looked at her devastated owner with the cat equivalent to concern. He patted her head.

“At least Mr. Mumbles wouldn’t abandon me. Fuck you, Chris” he hissed before hanging up the phone.

He wanted to throw his phone across the room too, but decided against it when he heard a text notification.

_ “Hi Dan! :3 Are you ready? We meet in a half an hour!” _

He wiped the tears off his cheek and took another swig of Jack Daniels before replying to the text.

_ “You bet I am. Don’t be late!” _

He placed his phone on the counter before wiping off the excess alcohol that dribbled from his lips. He put his wallet in his pocket and slung his backpack full of “revenge” equipment over his shoulder. He picked up the teddy bear from the bed and stuffed it in the backpack.

Mr. Mumbles was perched on the kitchen counter, her gaze still not leaving Dan. He went up to her to pet her.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Mumbles. I’ll be back, I promise!”

He put his cellphone in his pocket before leaving the motel room. He walked all the way to the tow yard considering no buses ran this late.

He got to the entrance and waited for the woman he spoke with. The sign above the place read “Strudelman Tow Yard”

“C’mon, where the fuck are you?” He grumbled to himself after 5 minutes.

After 10 minutes, he angrily took out some bolt cutters from his backpack.

“Fuck it, I don’t need this bitch!” He hissed before his phone went off with a notification.

He looked at it and realized it was a text.

_ “Hey I’m sorry I thought you would already be inside! I’ve got your car! I’m waiting for you!” _

He squinted at the text. Normally, this would have set off some red flags for him. However, mixed with the rage over Chris, the rage over his car being impounded, and the bottle of Jack Daniels he polished off, he decided to roll with it. She had his car, he can now destroy the place.

He used his bolt cutters to get inside. He made sure to destroy things as soon as he got inside. Another thing that should have set off some red flags for him was the fact that there was no security here. No one was on night duty, there were no guard dogs, the cameras were shut off. If he weren’t so wrapped up in his revenge filled hubris he might have noticed this to be odd and perhaps called off his revenge plot. Just as he was about to destroy something else he heard a man’s voice.

“Hey!” they shouted.

“Fuck you!” Dan yelled back at them before running away to find his car. 

His car rolled up just in time, and the woman he spoke to online was in the driver’s seat.

“Hi Dan! Heehee you’re even cuter in person!” She giggled.

“Yeah yeah whatever” he hissed as he got into the car. “get me out of here, we’re not alone”

“Awww, what’s the matter? Aren’t you here for a night of fun?” 

She definitely looked exactly how she did on her profile picture, but something seemed off with her demeanor. He couldn’t make out her expression in the dark. Why was she being so nonchalant about this? She should be driving!

“Go! We got my car, I got some payback! Let’s go!”

Suddenly Dan heard a knock on his window, which made him freak out even more.

“Listen lady, it’s time to fucking go!” He shrieked.

He didn’t notice she had rolled his window down. Before he could react, a tan man with brown hair leaned up against his window with a grin.

Before Dan could protest, he felt something sharp and cold press up against his neck.

“W-What the fuck…” Dan gasped out angrily.

“What’s wrong, buddy? Didn’t think you’d get some kind of consequence for breaking and entering?” The tan man asked with a dark laugh. 

“Oh Dan! Are you gonna make this easy or hard on yourself?” The woman in the driver’s seat giggled.

Dan tried to think, but his emotions got the better of him. How dare this woman cross him!

“You goddamn cunt!” He screamed as he reached out to grab her hair.

Before he could do that, the tan man pushed the blade up against his neck more with one hand and slammed his other hand on Dan’s forehead, pinning him down to the seat.

“Don’t you fucking talk like that to my kitty…” he hissed.

“Master, should I just knock him out?” The woman asked.

“This is fucking illegal! I have rights you know!” Dan screeched out.

“Yeah go ahead he’s loud and annoying” the Master nodded.

“Ok, goodnight Danny!”

“My name is-“ Dan tried to speak, but was stuck with a syringe before he was able to finish. “W-what did you-“

Dan began to lose consciousness as the things around him became blurry. His surroundings slowly faded to black as the woman and “Master” stuffed him into the trunk of the car.

The last thing he heard before everything went black was “Garmfy, you’re going to need to give me some extra favors. He broke some valuable equipment here”


	2. Cleansing

Gasping and coughing, Dan sat up from his spot on a cold stone floor. His head felt foggy and he can barely remember what happened. How did he even get here? It’s so dark in here. What’s going on?

He tried to get up but realized his hands were tied back onto a pole. Frantically, he pulled at his restraints and screamed. 

“What is this? Let me go right now! I’m not telling the government anything! Fuck You!!!”

As Dan shrieked and thrashed, someone opened the door in front of him and clicked on the lights. It was ‘Master’ and the woman, her name apparently was Garmfy. He thought it was Helene, as that’s what she named herself online.

“Dan! You’re awake!” the man laughed.

“Fuck you! You stole my car and now you’re holding me hostage! I’ll rip your goddamn spleen out and make you eat it!” Dan shrieked angrily, a vein popping out of his red face.

“You’re full of piss and vinegar…” the tan man narrowed his eyes before turning to Garmfy. “You sure picked a winner.”

“Don’t worry, Master Strade” Garmfy giggled as she put on some black gloves. “I’ll give him some thorough obedience training! He’ll be broken by the end of the week!”

“Obedience training? Broken? What am I a dog? Fuck you!” Dan kept on pulling at his restraints.

Strade squatted down next to the angry man. “Mmm, you’re more like a rabid rat than anything. My kitty will fix you. And if she doesn’t I’ll fix you.” He gave him a wide grin and patted Dan’s cheek. “But trust me, you don’t want me to fix you.”

Dan tried to bite his hand, but Strade pulled his hand back and smacked him. 

Dan let out an angry yelp. “Fuck you! I’ll get you!”

Strade laughed. “Aww, so cute! I’d crush you with my pinkie!” He turned to Garmfy as he began to walk out, giving her a small pat on the head. “All yours, Mein liebling!” 

Garmfy grinned devilishly at Dan as Strade left the room and shut the door behind him.

Dan continued to thrash around angrily. “Fuck you, Garmfy! You lied about your name and you’re a psycho! What are those cat ears on your head??? You’re a goddamn harlot!”

“My my Dan you are fucking filthy. Stand up for me please!” the curvaceous woman smiled as she motioned with her fingers. 

“Fuck you! I’m not doing anything you say!”

Garmfy frowned for a moment, her tail making an angry hook behind her. She then gave him another smile. “I’ll ask again, Dan, please stand up!”

“Eat shit!” Dan spit in her direction, which infuriated her.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth before slamming the heel of her boot onto Dan’s fingers, eliciting a pained howl from him. “I said to stand up, mother fucker!”

“Okay, fine! Get off my fingers” Dan screamed out.

Garmfy released his hand as Dan scrambled up the best he could. He had to use the pole for support, but eventually he was able to stand.

She smiled in approval before moving over to a desk in front of them. She pulled off a pair of scissors before stepping over to him. Without saying a word, she began to cut off his clothes. Dan screeched and began to wriggle in protest.

“What the fuck are you doing????”

“I need to remove these to clean you. Plus they stink really bad”

“I liked those clothes! Stop!” 

Throughout his thrashing, he moved around too much and accidentally got a part of his leg skin caught in the path of Garmfy’s scissors. He howled in pain as the scissors pierced his skin.

“Oh, yeah, you probably shouldn’t move around so much. I don’t want to cut you just yet.”

Dan hissed at her in response. After she cut off his shirt and his pants, she began to do the same with his boxers. This made him freeze in place as he gave her wide eyes. He wanted to struggle, but if she misplaced that blade he’d be in some serious trouble.

“W-Why are you doing that? D-Don’t do that!” A deep blush formed on his angry and disgusted expression.

“I told you, I have to clean you.” Garmfy repeated.

After cutting away his boxers she stepped off somewhere behind him. He heard her fiddling around with something. He wanted to scream more obscenities at her, but now that he stood naked and vulnerable tied to a pole he wasn’t so sure how effective that would be. Before, he was ready to fight her and her master and whoever else got in his way. Now, the situation he was in began to really dawn on him as he realized just how helpless he really was in this moment. 

He suddenly let out a yelp as he felt a cold blast of water hit his back. 

“Fuck! T-that’s so cold!” He complained.

“Yeah we don’t really get hot water down here. You’ll just have to deal with it.” She told him as she hosed his back side down. She then stepped in front of him with the hose and sprayed his front side.

Dan struggled helplessly against the cold water. Garmfy went back behind him with the hose and put it back down in the sink basin she got it from. She then took a soap filled sponge and began to sponge Dan down entirely with it. The sponge was cold too, much to his dismay.

After what seemed like eternity getting sponged and hosed down with freezing cold water, Garmfy finished cleaning him. She put the cleaning supplies away and took some raggedy looking towels from the corner and used them to dry Dan off. She kept the towels on him as she took a broom handled squeegee and brushed the excess water toward the drain in the floor. Once that whole ordeal was done, Garmfy went to leave the room. 

“Wait!” Dan called out. “I’m freezing!”

“I gave you towels.” she told him.

“They’re wet!” Dan groaned.

“Oh well” she shrugged as she left, shutting the door behind her. 

Dan hissed and struggled against his restraints for a bit before giving up and slumping onto the cold and wet floor. He shivered as he tried to huddle into himself for warmth.

“F-fuck…” he muttered to himself as he tried fiddling with his restraints again. 

He’s got to get them loose somehow. He was so cold. After a while, realizing he’s not going to get loose, he decided to pivot around the pole to observe his surroundings. He noticed this looked like a laundry room of some sort. The dryer was on. 

He saw the sink where the hose she used on him was. There was a shelf with cleaning supplies and laundry supplies on it, and then the desk. 

As he observed his surroundings, a loud alarm noise emitted from the dryer, which made Dan jump and yelp out.

After a few moments of sitting in silence with his heart thumping fast in his chest, he heard someone open the door. There stood a young looking guy with red hair, fox ears, and a fox tail. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Dan asked frustratedly.

The young fox boy glared at him. “I’m Ren, you must be Garmfy’s pet.”

“Well she’s not taking very good care of me! I’m fucking freezing!” He whined.

The fox boy ignored him and brought a laundry basket up to the dryer. He took whatever was in the dryer out and put it in the basket. One of the things he pulled out looked like a fluffy black blanket. Ren gave a devilish grin. 

“You’re cold?” He asked Dan.

“Very!” Dan hissed.

Ren walked over to Dan and took away the wet towels before putting the black blanket over Dan. “Here, take her blanket. She hogs Strade all the time, she really doesn’t need this blanket.”

Dan sighed in relief as the warm straight-from-the-dryer blanket caressed his skin. “Holy shit, thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Least I could do. It’ll only get worse from here.” Ren replies before picking up the laundry basket.

“Wait! Please, untie me and let me free!” Dan begged.

“Sorry, I wouldn’t be able to get away with that.” Ren told him. “but I-“

Dan interrupted him, he really didn’t want to hear it. “Why the fuck not you useless dog?!?”

Ren crinkled his nose. “I’m a fox first of all and enjoy that blanket because that’s the last nice thing I ever do for you. Good luck with Garmfy, you’re gonna need it.” And with that he left the laundry room, shutting the door behind him.

Dan was all alone again. But at least he had a warm blanket. After a while, exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks and he went to sleep despite the discomfort of the stone floor.


	3. First Slice

Dan woke up to a swift kick in the rib.

“That’s my blanket you fuck!” Garmfy hissed as she ripped it off of him. “Now I have to wash it again!” She threw it into a hamper.

Dan shifted in place angrily. “I mean, that Ren kid gave it to me. Be mad at him.”

“Fuck Ren!” She hissed before giving him another sharp kick in the rib. “And fuck you!”

Dan let out another pained hiss. “Fuck!”

Garmfy went to the desk before angrily taking out a hunting knife. She turned to him before smiling. “I’m gonna filet you like a fish!”

Dan struggled in his restraints. “W-Wait! D-Don’t…”

Garmfy stooped down beside him, picked up one of his legs, and carved deep cuts into it. Dan screamed as she slowly drug the knife down deeply into his skin. The pain was excruciating. His vision kept cutting in and out of blurs. The sharp pains traveled throughout his body. He’s been hurt pretty badly before, but nothing like this. Tears streamed down his cheek, he wasn’t able to hold back anymore. It hurt so badly.

As she continued to drag the knife into his skin, he began flailing his legs, kicking her with his free leg.

This move angered Garmfy. “Sack of shit!” She hissed at him before shifting her position so that she was sitting on his free leg while still cutting his other one.

“Fuck! Stop! Get off me!” Dan thrashed around as she continued cutting. The pressure on his other leg was almost too much to bear coupled with the sharp pain. “You weigh five hundred pounds!” 

She was chubby, but he was definitely over-exaggerating. He already had pretty weak bones from his sporadic and unhealthy diet.

After giving him one last cut she slammed her hands around his neck, letting the knife fling across the room. “Don’t you ever comment about my weight again!”

“Fuck you, fat cunt!” Dan hissed out before she tightened her grip around his neck. “Okay, fuck, I’m sorry!”

His vision rapidly went in and out of focus even more than before, he was almost surprised he was still awake. Garmfy continued to choke him before letting go. “You better be fucking sorry. I should let you bleed out.”

“I-I don’t want to fucking die!” he sobbed angrily.

“Then ask me nicely to help you.”

Dan crinkled his nose in disgust. “What? No way! Fuck you!”

“Ok, then bleed out” she laughed as she got up. 

She was about to walk out the door again. 

“Wait!” Dan called out.

Garmfy turned to him as he struggled with what to ask.

“I-I….. I need help… please help me…” Dan swallowed his pride.

Garmfy giggled before leaving the room. Dan wanted to scream at her for abandoning him after she forced him to beg for help, but he was trying to hold onto consciousness. She immediately came back in with some kind of suture kit. She sat on his free leg again and took the needle to his injured leg. 

“This is gonna hurt”

Before Dan could say anything, she began to sew up all the wounds she made, causing him to let out agonizing screams of pain. That one trip he had to the dentist a while ago didn’t compare to the pain he was feeling now. There were so many cuts to sew up, it felt like eternal pain. He clung so hard to consciousness. He was not going to make himself more vulnerable than he already was.

After the procedure was done, Garmfy went over to the sink and washed her hands. Just when he thought it was over, she grabbed a bottle of isopropyl alcohol off the cleaning supply shelf and dumped it all over Dan’s cut up leg. He let out a deep and pained hiss as the liquid burned his cuts.

“I don’t want you getting an infection. I’m not ready for you to die just yet.” Garmfy told him coldly. “That’s if I even choose to let you die. We’ll see how it goes.”

Dan desperately wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, but he remained silent. He was already trying to recover from the pain he just went through. He doesn’t want to bring more unto himself. He glared at her instead, eyes burning with hatred and rage.

Garmfy saw this look in his eyes and laughed. “Do you have any other emotion but anger?”

He remained silent, which elicited another laugh from the curvaceous cat-like woman.

“Well, you’re probably hungry. You haven’t eaten since yesterday.” She stepped over to him before stooping down. “Any food allergies?”

“Why? So you can feed me those things so I can die?” He finally spoke. He did start to realize he was hungry. 

“Hey idiot, I said I’m not ready for you to die yet. Would like to not inadvertently feed you something that causes your death.”

Dan sighed before answering. “I’m lactose intolerant. I won’t die, but I’ll have severe stomach problems and I don’t see a bathroom down here.”

Garmfy cringed at his response. “Well, can you eat peanut butter sandwiches?”

“Yes I can eat that.”

“Good” she went to go upstairs but Dan called for her. She turned to face him.

“Can you make it with Jelly?” He asked.

“Really?” Garmfy looked slightly annoyed at the gall this guy had to request something of his captor. She then smiled, actually quite amused. “Ah, what the hell sure”


	4. The Descent

When Garmfy got to the kitchen, Ren was sitting at the table reading a manga. She sighed loudly as she opened the cabinet to get the peanut butter. He looked up from his manga and gave her a glare before going back to it. She took a butter knife from the drawer and began to smear peanut butter on a piece of bread. She carefully covered every inch of the bread with the substance, taking special care to make sure it was all evenly spread on. After that, she put the butter knife in a soapy-water filled cup in the sink before taking out another butter knife to spread the Jelly on the other piece of bread.

Ren looked up from his manga again, an annoyed look on his face. “You could have rinsed that other knife off instead of wasting butter knives.”

Garmfy rolled her eyes. Sure, that was the logical thing to do, but she can’t cross contaminate the jars. That’s disgusting. “So, Ren, when you’re done telling me how to live my life can I tell you something?”

Ren huffed and turned his gaze back to the manga. “What?”

“Maybe don’t give my blanket to prisoners! You contaminated my blanket with his germs!”

“He’s your pet isn’t he? And you just gave him a bath. He was cold, what was I supposed to do?”

“Not give him my blanket!”

“Mmm sucks when people take things of yours huh?”

Nac slammed her fist on the table before turning to look at Ren.

“Strade isn’t yours!”

“I never said Strade did I? I said things. Are you trying to imply that our master is a ‘thing’”

“I’m saying to not touch my blanket” Garmfy reiterated again, slamming the two bread pieces together.

Ren smirked at her. “You’re really losing it, huh? I don’t like being here and I’ve accepted that fact. You keep denying yourself.”

“Shut up!”

“If you keep denying your own feelings you’re going to burst. Then you’ll be useless to Strade. Do you really want that?”

“I said shut up!” 

“Strade will move on without you because you can’t get your shit together”

Garmfy let out an angry screech as she chucked the jelly covered butter knife in Ren’s direction. It whizzed past his head and slammed into the wall next to him, splatting jelly onto it.

Footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen before Strade appeared. “The hell are you doing in here?”

“Garmfy’s losing her shit!”

“Ren is talking shit to me!”

Strade got between them and shushed both of them. “What did I say about fighting? Keep your comments to yourself. You have to live together and deal with it, stop fighting!”

“Ren took my blanket and gave it to the prisoner without asking me first!”

“Garmfy threw a butter knife with jelly on it at me”

Strade rolled his eyes. “Garmfy, we have a million blankets! Get over it! Ren, clean up that jelly mess on the wall. I don’t wanna hear any more of this shit, got it?”

The two pets put their heads down in shame. “Y-Yes Master” they said in unison.

Strade nodded his head and left the room.

Garmfy looked up at Ren and glared. “Fuck you!” And with that she took the peanut butter sandwich and a bottle of water and left the room 


	5. Aftercare

Garmfy fed Dan his sandwich in silence. Dan felt a bit humiliated being fed a sandwich, but he was hungry and he didn’t want to pass out from lack of calories in his system. It was a really good sandwich too. None of the ingredients tasted like they were past the sell date. He imagined how nice it would be to afford food that hadn't already expired. At least he can eat somewhat decently in captivity.

After his meal, Garmfy picked up the plate and the bottle and was about to leave.

“Wait!” Dan called for her again.

She didn’t turn around. “What the fuck do you want”

“I’d like some pants please. This floor is really fucking cold and I don’t feel comfortable having my dick flopping around here…”

Garmfy sighed and opened the drier. A pair of Ren’s boxers were in there. She smiled devilishly and took them. “Here, you can have these.”

She put them on Dan before leaving. 

After she left, Dan wondered if being tied up and held hostage was such a bad thing after all. She’s not gonna kill him, she’s gonna feed him meals, and if he asks nicely enough he can have clothes or blankets. He contemplated apologizing to Ren if he saw him again. 

This thought was short lived as he continued to sit there in silence.

“Oh who the fuck am I kidding, I can’t be here!” He muttered to himself as he began to struggle against his restraints again. After a while of thrashing and getting nowhere, Dan sat back defeated.

“I fucking hate these people…” he hissed to himself.

—————————

_ Deep blue rushed around him, but no matter how hard he tried to swim back to the surface he would just be pulled down harder. He wanted to look down, see what was pulling him. He tried with every ounce of strength but to no avail. All he could do was look up and watch the bubbles spilling out of his mouth. “Let go!” He heard voices whisper around him. “Let go!” _


End file.
